The present invention relates to a device including a housing for a semiconductor chip, a component, a method for producing a housing for a semiconductor chip, and a method for producing a component.
A housing for a semiconductor chip is conventionally produced by a semiconductor chip and electrical leads that are to be connected to electrical contact elements of the semiconductor chip being arranged relative to one another in a specific manner and being surrounded by a material such as a potting or molding compound, which can subsequently be cured. Outside the housing the leads form external contact elements with which the housing can be electrically contact-connected elsewhere, for instance on a circuit board.
It has been illustrated that particularly in the case of specific types of housings such as very small or thin housings, e.g., the PSSO (Plastic Single Small Outline) housings, problems can occur on account of the construction. It can happen, for example, that the embedding into the molding compound, i.e. in one embodiment the distance between the bonding wires and a closest point of the molding compound surface at the bending side is only approximately 0.8 mm. Since the bonding wires in these housings are therefore embedded into the molding compound only inadequately, delaminations and wire cracks can occur in the event of mechanical stresses such as flexures.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.